


TiDanktic

by FeliciaAmelloides



Series: A Oneshot a Day... [174]
Category: Titanic (1997)
Genre: Crack, F/M, MLG, Please don’t take this seriously, Two to the One to the One to the Three, dead memes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-19
Updated: 2018-06-19
Packaged: 2019-05-26 04:01:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 117
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14992298
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FeliciaAmelloides/pseuds/FeliciaAmelloides
Summary: Titanic- on crack.





	TiDanktic

**Author's Note:**

> I’m sorry.

NEARRRR   
FARRRRR  
WHEREEEEEEEEVERRRR U RRRRRRRR  
I WIL NOOO DATTTTTTTT  
MY HEARTTTTTT WILLKLLLLLLLL GOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOONNNNNN

Xd~

Once upon a tim, there was a boi call Jaq and a gurl call Rose. Dey were dank lads from different clanz. Jaq was in Faze Clan and Rose was MLG. Dey neva shudve been together. 

But it was ment 2 b!!!!!

Dey wer on a dank bote call Titantic. Jaq draw Rose lik 1 of hiz dank Shreks, den dey did it in a swag car liek mlg bawses 360 noscoping a scrub on hard mode. 

Sudenlty titantic dank sank. Evry1 pro died and the newbs lived becoz actually noobs aren’t that bad. 

Well, it was fat acrewly.

auf widersehen n00bz

**Author's Note:**

> What just happened.
> 
> Prompt- Titanic but memes.
> 
> Original Number- 181.


End file.
